


Finally Saved

by Fabulolz



Series: Save Me From Myself: Bonus/Alternate Ending Chapters [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Memories, POV Keith (Voltron), klance, klangst, lance isn't even technically in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulolz/pseuds/Fabulolz
Summary: This was the day I met Lance. This was the day I last saw him. It felt like just yesterday he approached me at that kickball wall, and here I was today holding his corpse for dear life even though there was no life to receive.





	Finally Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to read "Save me From Myself" before reading this because it won't make sense if you don't. 
> 
> The idea for the ending was given to me graciously by one of my readers kaitlynhq: [See here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6wDOi2HrsI)  
> It was just an amazing idea and I couldn't let it go. 
> 
> This is the final chapter for this series as I feel it is the perfect ending. :)

_September 1 st, 2017 _

_The last time I met him for the first time_

“Lance?!” Hunk shook his limp body, “LANCE!”

“Hunk, that’s enough!” Shiro pushed him away from Lance, checking his pulse and trying to perform CPR.

“Forget it! He’s dead!” I screamed, “You can’t come back from that shit!”

“Oh god, oh god…” Hunk was hyperventilating beside me, having a full-blown panic attack upon seeing Lance’s death. We were too late… Had I been right beside Lance the whole time, this wouldn’t have happened.

“Th-There’s still a chance! Come on, buddy. Don’t die on me!” Shiro continued pressing breathes into him, but nothing happened. Lance didn’t move.

“Just stop it!” I gritted my teeth, trying to calm down, “Just stop, dammit… I… Just let him rest already… We all know this is exactly what he wanted…”

The older man stared at me in bewilderment, “You’re just gonna give up? I thought you loved him.”

“I do love him… I love him so fucking much…” I looked down at the pool of blood on the floor, “But I ultimately ruined his life… And I essentially killed him….”

Shiro and Hunk’s expressions were grim. There was a silent aura of rage. They blamed me too.

I reached over and moved Lance’s eyelids down, “Rest…” I gulped and quietly lifted him up, cradling him in my arms as I carried him out of the horrific building. My tears fell peacefully to his cold skin that was once heated and full of life, soft to the touch and all mine for several years.  

This was the day I met Lance. This was the day I last saw him. It felt like just yesterday he approached me at that kickball wall, and here I was today holding his corpse for dear life even though there was no life to receive.

* * *

 

_September 5 h, 2017_

_Lance’s funeral_

I came unannounced and uninvited, but I could not help it. I needed to see Lance one more time before they put him in the ground for all eternity. I needed say goodbye to my heart before it went down with him. I knew once the casket closed, I’d be dead too.

I entered the church and his entire family’s eyes read murder all over as I walked down the aisle toward the coffin. I slumped my shoulders and lowered my head as I felt more gazes upon me. I just wanted to send my best wishes and say farewell to a dead body.

Shiro was standing at the opening of the casket, staring at Lance, “If only I reached out to you sooner… Maybe then you wouldn’t have ended like this…” He mumbled and I felt a pang of guilt reverberate throughout my entirety and crush my bones. So, Shiro loved Lance too?

“May I?” I asked almost inaudibly and he stepped aside. He watched me as if I might violate Lance again.

“I’m not going to do anything...” I muttered, “Can you give me a moment?”

He was hesitant, but he eventually moved. I looked down at Lance; He was ever so peaceful, a perfect smile molded to his face. He would’ve wanted this. He would’ve wanted to go with a smirk. It made me angry because every part of him was taking me with him to limbo.

I glanced at my side, noticing his mother. She sprinkled familiar flowers over his deathbed, decorating him. They were ripened poppies from the field near his house.

“How many apologies will I have to say to you to gain your forgiveness…” I whispered out of spite, out of hope she wouldn’t be mad at me too.

“I don’t need apologies from you…” She pressed her hand to Lance’s cheek affectionately, giving him a gentle and kind mother’s touch that I craved for years, “I don’t need to forgive you either…”

My heart ached momentarily before she cleared her throat, “He loved you though… No matter how unhealthy it was and how toxic you were for each other… He loved you so much…”

I gulped before looking back at Lance again, “What we had wasn’t love… It was an addiction… I was bad for him… I should’ve listened to his dad… I should’ve stayed away… But I was so obsessed with lust I just couldn’t let him go… After all these years, the only way I could save him from himself was by killing him… We were a terrible relationship from the start, I should have let him go when our eyes met…” The words felt sour on my tongue and my chest stung with a million bitter regrets.

“I don’t know if he would agree with you, I can’t talk for my son… All I know is that nobody dies wishing they did something different…” She turned away, going back to her seat.

I stayed with Lance for a lot longer than what I intended. I wished I never existed. Lance would’ve been happier had I not invaded his world. Maybe he would’ve ended up marrying someone like Shiro or Hunk. He would be alive at least. All his biggest aspirations and dreams would be complete by the time he ended.

Hunk came over at one point, his face a disaster. It was like he hadn’t stopped crying at all. Pidge rubbed his back soothingly, cooing softly in attempt to console him. His eyes were fixated on Lance and he breathed heavily, every gasp for air a heave for stability.

“I miss you so much…” He choked, “I’m sorry it ended this way… But you went out like a hero…” He clutched two plastic rings in his fist. One was blue, the other was yellow.

Why hadn’t Lance fallen for Hunk instead? The guy would’ve treated him like gold and cuddled him better than I ever could through all his awful nightmares. He could’ve fallen for Shiro, he would’ve been Lance’s support through every earthquake. But no. It was me Lance decided he loved the most. I was his poison. He was my victim.

I unconsciously reached down, adjusting his hands to hold one of the flowers. I wanted him to leave looking beautiful like he always did…

I left the church as the service started. The exit door closed as the casket was locked shut.

* * *

 

_November 30 th, 2017 _

_The day I ached most_

Unfortunately, I didn’t get sent to prison. Thace cleared my name almost magically and suddenly I was a free man. He encouraged me to stay with him, but I declined his invitation. I wanted to be alone and isolated, having no association with groups or gangs. This was the first time I’d ever really been an adult. I was twenty-six, a homeless heartbreaker that found a guitar lying around on the street. I fixed it up and trained myself to play it. My talent got me by, earning me a few quarters; I’d by a loaf of bread every Tuesday and a shower every third day. I was satisfied, I didn’t need anything else. I just needed to be a withered waste of space where I couldn’t break anyone else.

I strummed my guitar lazily, shivering in the autumn wind. A few songs drifted past my lips but would get caught up in the cold. I felt numb all the time, but the start of winter made me even emptier. An elderly lady stopped in front of me and I looked up.

“Keith… What are you doing out here?”

“Just playing dead Mrs. Shirogane…”

* * *

 

I was brought into my old foster home with open arms. Mrs. Shirogane supplied me with food and ordered me to take refuge in her shelter. The room I used to sleep in was completely bare. It had been ages since I last lived here and I was sure her son had his own place by now. I slept for a few hours before she woke me up for dinner.

“My son is here also. You’ll finally be able to meet him!” She dragged me to the dining room only for me to nearly collapse when I saw who was seated at the table.

“Takashi, this is my foster son from before, Keith.”

“So… You’re…” He looked shocked but he adverted his gaze, becoming frustrated once more, “I lost my appetite, ma…”

“Oh, don’t be silly! You came here for dinner and that you shall have.” She patted my head and I slumped down in my chair across from Shiro.

“I had no idea you were Mrs. Shirogane’s son…”

“That I am…” He huffed, “I didn’t know you were the boy she adopted while I was away…”

“Small world…”

We ate in silence, save Mrs. Shirogane’s chatting. She mostly talked to herself, however.

“I’ll be taking my leave tonight, Mrs. Shirogane…” I said as I swallowed the rest of my hot soup.

She looked alarmed, “You can’t go back out there! It’s far too cold, you’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care. I’ll be happier dead…” I grabbed my jacket before I was stopped by a tall figure.

“I won’t let you die…” Shiro lowered his eyes furiously, “You don’t deserve to see him again… You will spend the rest of your life miserable and alive…”

My eyes watered as I grinded my teeth. This was the worst torture of all…

* * *

 

_July 28 th, 2018 _

_Coming back_

I wasn’t a happy man, but I was better off. I lived with Mrs. Shirogane under the surveillance of her son. I felt like I was on probation. Shiro would visit us at the end of the week and make sure I was alive and well. He didn’t want me to die and stay with Lance in hell. He would monitor me from the sidelines at work and knew where I was almost always. But today he wouldn’t babysit me because I snuck out like the grown man I am.

Working bought me a brand-new guitar case and I lugged it over my back to a nostalgic place. I picked a handful of poppies, checking over my shoulder to see Mrs. Mcclain eyeing me from her kitchen window. I turned my head to her and we made eye contact for a long moment before she closed the curtains. With that, I was off to the mortuary.

I walked to the graveyard gates, slowing my pace as I went toward the tombstone that read “Lance Mcclain”. I sat in front of the grave.

“Sorry… For everything…” I mumbled, “I know it doesn’t make a difference now, but it’s worth a shot…”

I put the poppy flowers upon his grave. I looked around me before pulling out a handful of poppy seeds, sprinkling them on top of him.

“I learned how to play guitar… I remember one time you said you thought I’d look sexy as a guitarist… Sorry I didn’t learn when you were alive…”

I pulled out the guitar, closing my eyes. Even though I felt like a stale cracker, lifeless and dull, I would sing this song for him on his birthday. Memories of him churned through my head like smooth melted butter.

_“I love this song, oh my god! Keith, turn it up!”_

“I guess you don't need it

I guess you don't want me to repeat it

But everything I have to give I'll give to you

It's not like we planned it…”

_“You left me for dead that night! You ran off! You manipulated me into loving you!”_

“You tried to stay, but you could not stand it

To see me shut down slow

as though it was an easy thing to do…”

_“Really? I like wine better. I only drink it on special occasions though… It tastes better when it’s special… And… When you’re drinking it with someone you love, it’s absolutely delicious… It’s like… Romantic.”_

“Listen when

All of this around us'll fall over

I tell you what we're gonna do

You will shelter me my love

And I will shelter you

I will shelter you…”

_“You look beautiful in the rain. The clouds match your eyes…”_

“I left you heartbroken, but not until those very words were spoken

Has anybody ever made such a fool out of you

It's hard to believe it

Even as my eyes do see it

The very things that make you live are killing you…”

_“Why did you leave me back there, huh? After everything I gave you? I gave you my heart, body… I even branded myself with your name! I’ve been trying so fucking hard to forget you and move on! But… Fuck, I can’t forget any of that… Even the insignificant things… The little kisses and your eyelashes batting against my cheek… Feeling every part of you… It’s stuck. Everything is stuck…”_

“Listen when all of this around us'll fall over

I tell you what we're gonna do

You will shelter me my love

I will shelter you…”

_“What? Save me from myself? Nobody can do that. No matter how hard you try. There’s too much broken, you wouldn’t even know what to fix first.”_

“Listen when

All of this around us'll fall over…”

_“I never want you to run away ever again… Never, ever…”_

“I tell you what we're gonna do…”

_“We have no idea what the hell is going on or what’s in for us… But at least we have each other…”_

“Hey you will shelter me my love…”

_“Maybe we were an accident… I wish I never met you! Maybe then my dad wouldn’t be dead! I wouldn’t be so fucked up!”_

“I will shelter you

If you shelter me too…”

_“I… I don’t wanna be alone, you know? All I wanted was to love and be loved… And then you ruined everything and I… I wanna be mad at you! Fuck, I wanna hate you more than myself, but… I just can’t… You’re the only one that knows how to shatter me by just looking at me… You’ve seen me broken so many times before… I’m surprised you’re still hanging around trying to scramble up the mess…”_

“I will shelter you…” My voice trembled with emotion.

_“You couldn’t save me, so save you from yourself… Do what I didn’t get to do…”_

“I will shelter you…”

_“Keith…”_

“Lance…”

The mortuary was later shut down because a field of blue poppy flowers grew unstable. The graves were left to rot in the bloom. However, Lance’s gravestone stayed beautiful and well, because these were Lance’s poppies nurtured by his giant heart planted in the ground. I left my guitar there and every single photo of us together was buried in the dirt only for there to be flowers over the patch covering it a few days later. I knew Lance was watching. He was finally saved…

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who supported me through this story! I really loved writing it and I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the ride as much as I did. As always, have a Fabulolz Day!


End file.
